A cable anchoring device is used for anchoring various control cables within a vehicle, etc.
Generally, a plurality of various kinds of cables are installed in machinery such as a vehicle, etc. Here, for the purpose of preventing the cable installed in the machinery such as a vehicle, etc., from being bent or being worn out due to friction, a cable anchoring device guiding the cable is employed. Here, by using the cable anchoring device, the cable is coupled to a bracket fixed to the body of the vehicle.
However, in the past, when the cable is coupled to the bracket, a member which is inserted into a bracket like a clip, and a separate member that is separated from the said member have been used in order to prevent the cable from being separated from the bracket. Due to the use of the separate member, the number of the parts of the cable anchoring device becomes larger, so that the manufacturing cost becomes higher and the separate member may be lost during the coupling/separating process.
Also, among conventional cable anchoring devices, there has been a cable anchoring device in which the member for preventing the cable from being separated from the bracket is not separated from the member which is inserted into the bracket. However, the member that prevents the separation of the cable from the bracket and the member that is inserted into the bracket when the cable is coupled to the bracket are separate components. Therefore, if the bracket, the member that is inserted into the bracket, and the member that prevents the cable from being separated from the bracket are not correctly aligned, the bracket and the cable may not be fastened to each other.
Accordingly, even when the bracket, the member that is inserted into the bracket, and the member that prevents the cable from being separated from the bracket are not correctly aligned, it became necessary to research the cable anchoring device capable of easily fastening the bracket to the cable without using the separate member.